BTR Drabbles
by Fiyero3305
Summary: Here I will post my "Big Time Rush" drabbles  By my definition, any story 500 words or less . Each chapter will be a separate drabble and for ease of navigation will be listed by title and pairing  if applicable .
1. Awkward Questions with Kendall Knight

"Logan, have you ever had a sex dream about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on," Kendall coaxed "I wanna know"

"You don't just ask people something like that!"

"Why not? We've been dating long enough to tell each other this kind of stuff"

"Fine then, have iyou/i ever had a sex dream about ime/i?" Logan fired back.

"Dude, tons of 'em" Kendall said, causing Logan to blush. "I remember back in high school I'd have this one all the time that you'd just walk into my bedroom and lay on top of me-"

"KENDALL I DON'T NEED DETAILS!" Logan said, his face now redder than ever.

"Fine, but you still haven't answered me" Kendall huffed.

"Ok, yes. Are you happy?" Logan said reluctantly "More than once I've dreamed of you... in that way." He looked away from Kendall in embarrassment.

"So what were they like?" Kendall asked with an eager face.

"I really don't want to talk about it; can we please change the subject?" Logan begged.

Kendall was quiet for a while and Logan was thankful that his boyfriend seemed to be relenting. Then-

"So did you dream you were the top or the bottom?"

"Oh my God, topic over!"


	2. Wintery Conditions Cargan

"Who threw that?" Logan shouted as he shook the smashed snowball from his hair. "You made me drop my books!"

"Books are lame!" Carlos shouted as he popped up from behind a snow pile and threw another snowball at Logan. Logan dodged the projectile and charged at Carlos, knocking him into the snow behind him. He pinned Carlos down and gave him a threatening look.

"Take it back." Logan warned.

"Or what?" Carlos asked, smiling at Logan sweetly. Logan leaned down and kissed Carlos' smile.

"Or that'll be the last kiss you get all winter"

"Ok, I take it back!"


	3. Surviving Kogan

1428 Regan Lee Lane. That was the address Kendall and Logan were currently occupying. James and Carlos were gone. James had been one of the first to go and Carlos wasn't long after. In a way it bothered Logan that he didn't miss them. A couple years ago he would have grieved, but this was a different time, a different world, and a different Logan.

Back then they had no idea what to do. Hell, the dead reviving and attacking the living wasn't something many people were prepared for. Eventually they learned, though. One of the toughest lessons was that grieving was an indulgence you couldn't afford. It made you careless, made you distracted, made you dead. They learned that from Carlos.

Logan felt Kendall's hand on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep. I've got watch"

Logan nodded and headed to the mattress in the living room. That was another change in this world: no tenderness. Kendall and Logan rarely even kissed anymore, but they had something deeper now: they were literally living for each other. Not in the poetic sense, but in the reality that neither had any reason to hang on to this dead world other than each other.


	4. London's Magic Kogan

_Written in response to a prompt from _Big Time Movie_. It's pretty long for a drabble but a couple hundred words too short for me to count it as a standalone fic :)_

Everyone else was getting their dream come true on this trip right, so why not Kendall? There was no doubt about it; something special was going on in London and Kendall was determined to get himself a piece of the magic.

When they finally got to tour the city and ride the big, giant Ferris Wheel (or The London Eye, as it was apparently called) Kendall made sure to stand right next to Logan in line so they could get a seat together, which ended up being easy to manage since Carlos and James were too occupied with whining impatiently over the length of the line to notice Kendall slip back a few steps to be next to the quiet boy with the map.

"They better not be like this when we see Parliament." Logan muttered without looking up from the map.

"You know they will be." Kendall replied.

A sigh. "Yeah, I know."

"So what are you looking for with the map?"

"Our best route to get to Parliament."

"Couldn't we just get a taxi? You don't want to end up missing it."

"We could, but after everything that's gone on since we've been here I'm feeling a bit adventurous." Logan smirked at Kendall. "I mean, we saved the world, Kendall. _The world_. I think we can manage a foot trip around London."

"True" Kendall still couldn't get over it, the whole saving the world thing. Seriously. The whole effing world was saved by Kendall Knight and his best friends and no one knew. The people in line and bustling about them had no idea how close they actually came to destruction or that the four kids being goofy little tourists were the ones who saved them all.

It was too much to think about so Kendall just did his best not to. Besides, there were more pressing, personal matters to think about.

The Ferris Wheel's carriages weren't quite like Kendall had anticipated so he and Logan ended up sharing with Carlos and James anyway and despite the incredible view and relative privacy the ride offered, it just wasn't the right time to say anything.

It wasn't the right time at Parliament either; because Logan was so interested in everything he saw that Kendall didn't want to interrupt him.

It wasn't the right time on the way back to the hotel either; because James and Carlos were right there and that would've just been weird.

Just as they reached the hotel lobby and Kendall started to worry it would never be the right time and their trip was almost over and who knew if the magic dream-fulfillment stuff was going to last after they left London and why was he so nervous because getting nervous when he was following his heart shouldn't happen, he felt Logan pull his hand back and surreptitiously lead him back out the doors to the street.

London's nightlife was distinctly different from LA's and Kendall felt there was something softer and quieter about it as he was gently pulled by Logan just a few steps from the hotel's entrance and away from the polite doorman. When Logan finally turned to Kendall he could see a subtle look of consternation on the smart boy's face. He looked concerned but somehow calm and just mildly preoccupied with something as he regarded Kendall.

Neither teen spoke for what felt like a moment stretched over an age before Logan finally took a quick breath and dove in.

"Kendall I really want to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Um, it's been a long time coming and I don't know what I've been so afraid of but everyone's been having their dreams come true here so I feel like it's time to finally go for mine."

"Yeah?" Kendall barely whispered. It was too much to think that Logan could really be saying everything he wanted to hear.

"I've wanted to tell you this but things always seemed to be in the way and the time was never just right and I was nervous. Even though I know you feel the same way and even if you don't you'd never try to make me feel bad or embarrassed about what I feel I just couldn't tell you that I really, really… just love you Kendall."

He looked at Kendall, all bated breath and wet eyes, waiting for a response.

"Please tell me what you feel?"

Kendall went for a hug but to his surprise Logan stopped him. "No Kendall, _tell_ me what you feel. Please, I need to hear it."

Kendall went for the hug anyway, pulling Logan close and putting his lips right to his ear: "I love you Logan. I have for so long." He laughed a little. "Thank you so much for being the one to finally say it because I don't know if I was ever going to be able to do it." And Logan finally sighed and relaxed in Kendall's arms and it felt so much better than Kendall had ever imagined.


End file.
